The Watcher
by AAThanatos
Summary: Will is upset over Jason Grace being so friendly with his boyfriend. Little does he know Jason and Nico have a Birthday request Smut oneshot


**Ok this is a bit dirtier than usual. It was a prompt from a guest reviewer and Mstotoro137 who asked for something a bit less romantic a bit more kink. Hope you all enjoy! Review! Oneshot I wont add to this one. If you like it check out my other stuff!**

There he is again! Golden boy son of Zeus Mr. Perfect Jason Grace! For the longest time I was the hot blonde at camp and now he waltzes in here smiling with that stupid staple scar above his lip. Of course the love of my life is his best friend. Cause I needed that kind of pressure! if Nico isn't with me he's with him fighting in the arena. I cant fight my way out of a wet paper bag how am I supposed to compete with that. Nico always gets this look on his face when he's sparring. A look he's never given me once. This blood lusty look comes over his features spreading into this huge maddening grin. Even when he was hurt he wore that smile. Blood coating his teeth and dripping down his chin he smiled only that way for Jason Fucking Grace.

So I know that technically he is Nicos cousin but everyone knows that Gods don't have true genetic markers which is why all of us come out the race of our mortal parent with just a few small resemblances to our Godly parent. Plus no one really pays attention to the Godly side or else we would all have to admit we are dating our family. Jason was taller than me. My tan was superior but his was unmarred by the smattering of freckles I adorned. Jason even had bluer eyes that me! A better blue a more pristine clear cerulean blue opposed to my faded Lapis. Sometimes I think Nico only went for me because he couldn't have Jason. I also don't like the way he looks at my boyfriend. Always to close to him. That man is mine, Oh and of course here he comes.

"Hey Will can we talk?" he smiled his stupid smile and sat next to me on the Apollo porch.

"Sure grace whats on your mind?"

"I was wondering what you had planned for your lover boys birthday?"

"I don't know I thought I would take him into the city?"

"Well I thought we could all do something together since you hogged him all to yourself on his last birthday."

"Well Ill ask what Nico wants to do."

"Oh I already asked him! He was super excited by the idea."

"Oh well I guess we will all do something together then."

"Awesome! See you both at 13 tonight ok?"

"Yeah... sure" Fucking Dick!

Why would he ask me if he had already just busted up any plans I could have had! Why didn't Nico tell me he had already spoke to Jason about his Birthday Plans! Why wasn't anyone telling me anything!

We met outside of 13 only to find out that Jason was alone... Where was Piper?

Nico of course looked ravishing as always. New tight black skinnys that made his ass look good enough to eat off of ( I wont lie I may have indulged in that once or twice before) and a Red and Black printed button down. Nico was really coming into his own the past years. Gradually becoming more and more comfortable with his sexuality and what he liked. Wearing light eyeliner and a variance of bracelets littering his wrists. I was jealous of him in this since I was still weary of being perceived as Femme. For someone who came from a time that he is when he came out of the closet he never looked back. Constant Pride visible and beautiful. Putting himself together so that he was merely handsome but...Pretty.

A stray hair peeked out of his pony tail and as I went to brush it back decided to best me to it causing a slight flush to crawl up Nicos neck.

Fuck you Grace!

Taking both our hands I could feel the cold wet feeling of the shadows pulling around us. I will never get used to that. Nico claimed I was imagining things but I swore it left a residue.

"So Jason where is Piper tonight?"

"Super sick in the infirmary. I'm surprised you didn't know being head healer?"

"Kayla never said." I'm going to kill Kayla.

"Well I'm glad you could get the shift off to come with us!"...US!

I decided in that moment to give my boyfriend a birthday kiss that I usually reserved for when we were alone. Jason Blushed.

Nico pulled away first a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Well now that my lips are bruised for the night shall we go in? I made a Reservation."

We were standing infront of a strip mall with a door that read "Escape room." I had never done one of these but ever since Nico read an article about them he's been obsessed ever since.

After filling out the forms and using the bathroom which the game master highly recommended we entered what was supposed to look like Da Vincis workshop. Waiting for us inside was a surprise Percy and Annabeth!

The clock started and we all set to work figuring out the clues. Anna was working a puzzle that involved a double cryptogram. Percy was figuring out a puzzle that involved smelling vials of different scents to put the puzzle in the right order. I was working on the word puzzle that unlocked a cabinet and Jason and Nico were figuring something out with magnets. Jason was getting way to close to Nico with every puzzle. brushing hands and little touches. Rubbing his crotch against his backside! I wasn't stupid I'm a doctor for crying out loud (almost doctor). What the fuck ever he needed to keep his parts to himself!

We made it out in 41 minutes.

We all decided to eat at this little Italian Bistro down the strip mall a real mom and pop shop. Of course Jason decided to strategically place himself next to Nico as we were all chatting animatedly about the puzzles and patting ourselves on the shoulders for not needing any clue but of course with Annabeth on our side of course we didn't need any. Honestly she probably would have made it out faster with out us. Nico and Jason were hiding their faces behind the menu whispering. What could they possibly be talking about! The waitress came over and before any of us could get in a word edge wise Jason started spouting off perfect Italian ordering food for the whole table the girl making heart eyes and smiling at him. Nico interjected at the end with flawless knowledge of his mother tongue making the girl all but swoon.

"what did you guys just say?" asked Percy.

"Oh I ordered us all the food you guys were talking about and Nico scored us a few bottles of wine!"

"He's turning 18 how the hell did he pull that off!"

"Yeah well I can be charming my love" he kissed me chastely.

The food came out and I could hear Nico moan every time he took a bite of the dishes infront of us. I couldn't wait to hear him moaning my name later. The wine was perfect for everything that was ordered my love had great taste. As for dessert an order or cannoli's and tiramisu surrounded us and Nico all but inhaled them. A bit of sweet cream was in the corner of his mouth when sparky wiped it off with his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"mmmm tastes even better off you Neeks"

Nico blushed and I kicked Jason under the table. Even Percy and Annabeth look uncomfortable at the awkward bold statement that stood before them looking everywhere except at us.

Heading back to camp Percy and Annabeth took Mrs.O'Leary while we shadow traveled once more appearing right outside 13. Jason was hugging Nico goodbye and it was lingering way to long for my liking. Sliding his hand down his back almost crossing state lines.

"That's it Grace! You and me need to have a talk inside right now!"

"Whats wrong Will?"

"You know exactly whats wrong!" I grabbed him by the collar dragging him into the cabin stretching out his perfect stupid shirt. Letting him go he stumbled back into the kitchenette.

"Solace you better have good fucking reason for manhandling me!"

"How about you keep your electric paws off my man Grace. I saw you two flirting tonight and the last two weeks you have been practically all over him!"

"Will its not what you..."

"Seriously Grace you have girlfriend what is your deal? Are you Bi curious or something and thought it would be a fun idea to try shit out with your GBF?"

"That's not exactly it Will, Nico asked me..."

"Asked you what! To make me Green with envy well it sure as hell worked! Why would he ask you that anyway. Hes already my everything and I'm not going fucking anywhere! I'm the one who loves him!"

Nico stood in the door frame arms crossed shaking his head.

"WILL LEAVE JASON ALONE NOW!"

"Babe I'm sorry but I'm not seeing something here! Are you trying to Fuck Jason? Are you already sleeping with Jason? Whats up with the touchy feely bullshit ive been seeing recently. And don't you dare say I'm over reacting I'm not fucking stupid Niccolo!"

"Jason asked me to ask you something. I was going to discuss it when we got home but I'm really not liking your tone right now!"

"Ok fine Ill calm down. What is it that you wanted to ask me cause its obvious I'm not seeing something."

Nico sat on the end of the bed motioning for Jason to talk.

"Ok you were correct about the Bi curious thing but its not what you think. I'm not trying to have sex with Nico. I was being a little overly flirty tonight because I was excited about talked to you two tonight. Will I'm a Voyeur."

"A what?"

"I get off watching people have sex."

"What about Piper?"

"We have talked about it and she said shes fine with it as long as I don't touch anyone."

"So you want to watch Nico and I have Sex?"

"Yes"

"Nico what are your thoughts on this?"

"Honestly I was hoping you would say yes. Its kind of a fantasy of mine"

My head felt like it was going to Fucking explode. Are they serious!? He wants to watch us in bed? Who heard of such a thing?

"Piper and me have already experimented with it a bit."

I sat on the bed trying to absorb all this new information. I sat behind nico his back to my front him curling himself into me. I could smell his shampoo and a hint of cologne. The smell made my Dick twitch traitorously.

"One time Piper and I picked up this guy in New Rome and took him back to a hotel. I sat in the corner and watched her have her way with him. I love it. As a daughter of Aphrodite she is compelled to experience multiple partners and this way I can be apart of it. It was the best night of my life watching her with him."

"Why do you need other people though arnt you enough for eachother?"

We are its just we started experimenting and we found a few kinks we didn't know we had until they came up. I started realizing I was watching the guy as much as watching her and I thought I would try watching a gay couple. I talked about it with Nico and he seemed to really take to the idea."

I was still processing the fact that Jason likes watching Piper with other men. I cant even fathom watching Nico with another dude! All my fantasies are a hell of a lot more subtle than that. This was really big territory. Suddenly I started to feel a bit insecure. Was I enough for Nico? Did he need more than I could give him? Could I do this? Just fuck the love of my life while his best friend rubbed one out to us in the corner of the room?

I wanted to be enough for Nico. I had to be. If this is what he needs then..Maybe I should...

How would it work? Would Jason be directing us for stuff he wants to see? Would be acknowledge him at all? Would he just sit and watch and that's all?

We can do this (lie)

We shouldn't do this (truth)

I didn't want to do this (possible lie that was gaining momentum)

The more he went on about how intrigued he was about watching two men together and how he would feel better if it was people he trusted and knew the more the idea grew on me (and in my pants). Jason seemed genuine and as a child of Apollo I was good at picking out lies. He just wanted to watch.. What could it hurt right? If it gets uncomfortable we could just ask him to leave.

Nico started rolling his hips infront of me trying to gauge my reaction to the talk which was only making me want to try this more. Palming my bulge through my pants my dick twitched begging to be freed from its confinement. Jasons Jaw went slack at the motion.

"Will lets try it..just once..for my birthday."

I reached around to stick my hands down the front of his pants eliciting a moan and his head lolling back on my shoulder. So he wanted me to take him infront of his best friend. Well want baby wants baby gets.

"Jason strip all your clothes off and sit in the corner. You may make noise but no words or directing us. You will do everything I say got it!"

Jason didn't skip a beat removing all of his clothing peeling it back in layers falling to the floor in a disheveled pile of want. Sitting down I look to his crotch and WOW the dude put both of us to shame. How did Piper fit that in her!? Nicos voice was a lust filled croak as he started to undress me. My mouth was watering at the sight of Jason naked in the corner working his hands up his engorged length ready for the show. I pulled Nico towards me biting his neck so hard that a jolt went through his body causing Jasons Dick to twitch in the corner or my vision.

This was going to be fun.

Before we knew it we were naked ravishing and worshiping eachothers bodies. Long slow licks and working lips over bruised sucked flesh. Causing Nico to moan and whimper for me to touch him. Nicos tongue worked my body. His tongue alone could crumble empires and bring civilizations to their knees. Standing him on the edge of the bed I made a show of pulling his foreskin back and bobbing my head. I could hear Jasons Breath coming faster in pants.

Turning him quickly I bent him over making him grab his ankles. Jason had full view of what was about to happen. Spreading his cheeks I kitten licked the puckered ring of muscle causing Nico to vibrate and wail. Looking over with my tongue deep in Nicos ass I could see Jason fingering himself while stroking. My dick became painfully hard at the watcher and began to leak. Spitting into Nicos entrance I prodded my fingers widening him. Showing Jason how to scissor and stretch so that when took my love it wouldn't be painful.

Grabbing Nicos hair I pulled him to the bed.

"Hands and Knees Angel"

"Yes baby!"

Complying I reached my hand around his neck not squeezing but merely holding him in place. Pulling his ear to my mouth.

"So you want me to Fuck you infront of him huh?"

"Yes Please!" he hissed.

Throwing him forward I began to push in quickly not giving him time to adjust. Figured since he didn't do me the favor It wasn't owed back. Snapping my hips into him making him cry out I could hear Jason cry out groans of ecstasy at our movements. Two fingers poking his own sweet spot thrusting into his own hand like a mad man. Sweat pouring off him with eyes darkened. Pure lust was waving off of him and it was only intensifying the experience. Nico was a screamer and that seemed to really do it for Jason. Part of me wanted to show him how a real man fucks.

In our sex I was showing Jason how I took this boy who couldn't even bear to be touched and nurtured him into his own sexual prowess. Showing Jason that it was me who did that. I'm the reason he can hug now I'm the reason he can cuddle and hold hands. I'm the reason he can fuck me like a gods damned wild cat. Its me! I am the one who broke his walls! I'm the one who he lets in both physically and emotionally!

Snap of my hips- Scream

Roll of my hips- Moan

Deep languorous thrust- choked sob

The room filled with the smell of sex as I grew closer to my climax.

"Will I cant hold out much longer!"

"Neither can I Will!"

I smiled with a wicked idea..One of my secret kinks."

"Jason I want you to Cum in Nicos Mouth!"

Rushing over I held Nicos head upward as he presented his tongue for Jasons Seed. Pointing it perfectly he unleashed thick white ropes into Nicos mouth.

"Hold it in your mouth Darlin"

Nico shot his own climax onto the bed untouched. Slamming into him I release moments after bringing his mouth to mine passing the white fluid between our kiss. I always had a thing for snowballing. Jason looked beside himself watching the kiss.

Collapsing into a heap of limbs trying to catch our breath I managed to get out.

"Hope that was a good enough show for you Jason. Hope you were ok with cumming in your best friends mouth."

Nico giggled.

"Dude I cant even comprehend the orgasm I just had. Ive never cum so hard."

"That was just the cherry on the sundae. Baby I hope that wasn't too presumptuous of me?"

"Will.. shut up"

"Happy birthday baby"

 _ **Please review!**_


End file.
